Wieści z nikąd/03
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ III. Gościnny dom i śniadanie tamże. Idąc za towarzyszami, ociągałem się nieco, aby rzucić okiem na dom, stojący, jak to już powiedziałem, na miejscu mego dawnego mieszkania. Był to podłużny budynek, odwrócony szczytem od drogi, a wązkie okna tkwiły nieco nizko w murze, jaki się ukazał naszym oczom. Dom zbudowany był z czerwonej cegły i pokryty ołowianym dachem; wysoko ponad oknami biegł fryz, złożony z postaci ludzkich, wypalonych z gliny i bardzo dobrze wykonanych, a pomyślanych z taką siłą i prostotą, jakich nigdy nie widziałem uprzednio w pracach nowożytnych. Przedmioty przez fryz wyobrażone rozpoznałem natychmiast, gdyż zaiste wiązały mnie z nimi bardzo żywe wspomnienia. Wszystko to objąłem w jednej chwili i jednym rzutem oka; wkrótce znaleźliśmy się wewnątrz domu, w sieni o posadzce z marmurowej mozajki, jakoteż o rozwartym dachu z belek. Na ścianie przeciwległej rzece, nie było wcale okien, a tylko łuki prowadzące do izb, z których jeden pozwalał dojrzeć ogród poza domem; ponad nizko umieszczonymi łukami wznosił się mur jasnemi barwami pomalowany (zdaje się al fresco) i wyobrażający te same sceny co i zewnętrzny fryz; całość czyniła bardzo pociągające wrażenie, jako wykonana z dobrego materyału; jakkolwiek budynek nie był wielki (nawet mniejszy być może od Crosby Hall), doznawało się mimo to tego rozweselającego uczucia obszerności i swobody, którego zawsze udziela dobra architektura człowiekowi, umiejącemu używać swego wzroku. W tem to miłem miejscu, o którem wiedziałem, że jest halą Gościnnego Domu, trzy młode niewiasty krzątały się tu i tam. Ponieważ były to pierwsze reprezentantki swojej płci, jakie spotkałem owego pamiętnego ranka, przeto patrzyłem na nie oczywiście z wielką uwagą i znalazłem je co najmniej tak dobremi jak ogrody, architekturę i ród męski. Co się tyczę ich sposobu ubierania się, na który, rzecz prosta, zwróciłem uwagę, to powiem, że były bardzo skromnie pokryte materyą, a nie obładowane modnymi materyałami; że były ubrane jak kobiety, a nie wypchane jak kanapy, co czyni wiele kobiet naszych czasów. Krótko mówiąc, ubiór ich był czemś pośredniem pomiędzy starożytnym kostiumem klasycznym, a prostszemi formami strojów z czternastego stulecia, jakkolwiek oczywiście nie był prostą imitacyą, ani pierwszego ani drugich; materyały były odpowiednio do pory roku jasne i wesołe. Co się tyczę kobiet samych, to istotnie miło było patrzeć na nie, taki miały uprzejmy i szczęściem promieniejący wyraz twarzy, tak miały kształtne i dobrze zbudowane ciała, tak wyglądały zdrowe i mocne. Wszystkie były co najmniej urodziwe, a jedna z nich bardzo przystojna i regularnych rysów. Podeszły ku nam natychmiast, wesoło i bez najmniejszej afektacyi nieśmiałości, a wszystkie trzy tak się ze mną przywitały przez podanie rąk, jak gdybym był przyjacielem, który świeżo powrócił z dłuższej podróży; zauważyłem przytem atoli, że patrzyły z ukosa na moje ubranie; miałem na sobie suknie dawne i nigdy nie lubiłem się stroić. Po kilku słowach ze strony Roberta, tkacza, zaczęły się z naszego powodu krzątać, a wkrótce podeszły i ująwszy nas za ręce, poprowadziły do stołu w najmilszym kącie hali, gdzie nam zastawiono śniadanie; gdyśmy zasiedli, jedna z nich wyszła przez wyżej wspomniane pokoje i wróciła wkrótce z ogromnym pękiem róż, bardzo odmiennych wielkością i gatunkiem od tych, jakie ongi w Hammersmith hodowano, ale podobnych za to do produktów starych ogrodów wiejskich. Potem pobiegła do spiżarki i wróciła znowu z delikatnym wazonem szklanym, w który wetknęła kwiaty, stawiając go na środku naszego stołu. Tymczasem druga, która też na chwilę zniknęła, wróciła z wielkim liściem kapusty, pełnym poziomek, z których nie wszystkie były zupełnie dojrzałe, a kładąc go na stół, rzekła: „Myślałam o tem dzisiaj jeszcze przed wstaniem, ale potem przyglądanie się obcemu, wsiadającemu do twej łodzi, Dick, wyparło mi tę myśl z głowy tak, że nie zdołałam już uprzedzić rannych ptaków; ale mimo to pewna ich ilość jest nie gorsza od tych, jakie obecnie można dostać w całem Hammersmith“. Robert pogłaskał ją po głowie w przyjacielski sposób; poczem zabraliśmy się do śniadania, które, chociaż skromne, było bardzo delikatnie zrobione i zastawione z wielkim wykwintem. Szczególniej dobrym był chleb i to w kilku różnych odmianach, od wielkiego, ścisłego, ciemnego, wiejskiego bochenka, który mi się najbardziej podobał, aż do cienkich rurek pszenicznych, jakie jadałem w Turynie. Gdym wkładał w usta pierwszy kęs, oko moje padło na wypukły, złocony napis, który chciwie odczytałem. Brzmiał on jak następuje: „ i, h. ę. 1962 r.“. Trudno mi wyrazić co czułem, odczytując te słowa, a wielkie wzruszenie musiało się zapewne malować na mojej twarzy, gdyż obaj przyjaciele spoglądali na mnie z zaciekawieniem, a na chwilę zapanowało ogólne milczenie. W tejże atoli chwili tkacz, będący mniej wykwintnych obyczajów, niż mój przewoźnik, odezwał się do mnie w trochę niezgrabny sposób: — Gościu, nie wiemy jak cię nazywać; czy popełniam może niedyskrecyę, pytając o nazwisko? — Ba — odparłem — co do tego, żywię obecnie sam pewne wątpliwości; zatem przypuśćmy, że będziecie mnie zwać Gościem, dając mi na imię William, zgoda? Dick skinął uprzejmie głową, lecz odcień zaniepokojenia przesunął się po twarzy tkacza, który rzekł: — Spodziewam się, że mi pan nie weźmie za złe pytania, skąd pan właściwie przybywa? Jestem ciekawy takich szczegółów z dobrych powodów, mianowicie literackich. Dick wyraźnie kopał go pod stołem; ale to go nie bardzo zmieszało, więc oczekiwał chciwie swojej odpowiedzi. Co do mnie, to raz chciałem wybąknąć „z Hammersmith“, gdy mi przyszło na myśl, żeby to wywołało niesłychane zamieszanie; to też skomponowałem niewinne kłamstwo z odrobiną prawdy w tem, co mówiłem. — Tak dawno nie byłem obecny w Europie, że stosunki wydają mi się być nieco dziwne; ale urodziłem się i wychowałem na skraju lasu Epping Forest, mianowicie w Walthamstow i Woodford. — Bardzo ładna miejscowość — zauważył Dick — nawet bardzo wesoła miejscowość, zwłaszcza teraz, skoro drzewa miały już czas wyrosnąć od ogólnego poburzenia domów roku 1955. Tymczasem niepojętny tkacz odezwał się znowu: — Kochany sąsiedzie, skoro znałeś Forest tak niedawno, to czy nie mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, ile prawdy jest w tradycyi, że w dziewiętnastym wieku wszystkie drzewa miały poobcinane korony? Była to łapka na moją archeologiczną wiedzę w odniesieniu do historyi naturalnej, i ani się spostrzegłem, jak niebacznie wpadłem w zatrzask; zacząłem więc odpowiadać na pytanie, gdy jedna z dziewcząt, mianowicie ta przystojna, która sypała na podłogę gałązki lawendy, oraz innych wonnych roślin, zbliżyła się, aby posłuchać i stanęła za mną z ręką na mojem ramieniu, trzymając w dłoni jakąś roślinę, którą zwykłem był nazywać balsamem; silny, miły zapach obudził w mym umyśle bardzo dawne wspomnienia ogrodu warzywnego w Woodford, jakoteż ogromne niebieskie śliwy, rosnące na murze poza grządką wonnych ziół — tę asocyacyę wspomnień pojmą od razu wszyscy chłopcy. Tak tedy zacząłem: „Gdym był chłopięciem, a nawet i długo potem, oprócz kawałka koło Queen Elisabeth Lodge i części koło High Beech, cały Forest składał się prawie wyłącznie z grabów o ścinanych koronach i z gęstwy ostro-krzewu. Lecz gdy korporacya miasta Londynu objęła las w posiadanie, obcinanie gałęzi i wierzchołków skończyło się, a drzewom pozwolono swobodnie rosnąć. Ale teraz nie widziałem już miejscowości od wielu lat z wyjątkiem raz, gdyśmy wszyscy członkowie Ligi zrobili wycieczkę do High Beech. Zastanowiło mnie wówczas, jak miejscowość została zabudowana i zmieniona; a onegdaj słyszeliśmy, że filistrzy chcą go zamienić w sztuczny park. Co się tycze waszej wzmianki o wstrzymaniu zabudowywania miejscowości, to wiadomość jest bardzo pomyślna, tylko uważacie... W tejże chwili przypomniałem sobie nagle datę Dicka i urwałem, nieco zmieszany. Chciwy wiadomości tkacz nie zauważył mego zmieszania, tylko rzekł pośpiesznie jakby posiadał świadomość pogwałcenia dobrego tonu. „Ależ w takim razie ileż pan masz lat?“ Dick i ładna dziewczyna parsknęli oboje śmiechem, jak gdyby ekscentryczność usprawiedliwiała zachowanie się Roberta; dusząc się od śmiechu, rzekł Dick: — Zaczekaj Bob; to egzaminowanie gości jest nie na miejscu. Duża wiedza psuje cię. Przypominasz mi tych radykalnych partaczy w starych bzdurnych powieściach, którzy według świadectwa autorów, byli gotowi zgwałcić wszelkie dobre obyczaje, w pogoni za wiedzą utylitarną. Faktycznie zaczynam przypuszczać, żeś sobie tak zachwaścił głowę matematyką w idyotycznych starych książkach o ekonomii politycznej (he, he!), że już zapomniałeś zachowywać się przyzwoicie. Zaiste już pora zabrać ci się do jakiejś pracy na świeżem powietrzu, tak abyś uwolnił mózg od tych zakurzonych pajęczyn. Tkacz roześmiał się dobrotliwie; dziewczyna podeszła ku niemu, pogłaskała go po policzku i rzekła z uśmiechem: „Biedak już się takim urodził“. Co do mnie, to byłem nieco zmieszany, ale roześmiałem się również, częściowo dla kompanii, a częściowo z przyjemności na widok ich pozbawionego troski szczęścia i dobrego humoru; zanim Robert zdołał wytłomaczyć się przedemną, do czego się gotował, rzekłem: — Sąsiedzi (uchwyciłem ten termin), nie mam zgoła nic przeciwko odpowiadaniu na pytania, skoro tylko potrafię; stawiajcie mi tyle pytań, ile chcecie; to zabawka dla mnie. Powiem wam wszystko o Epping Forest z czasu kiedy byłem chłopcem, jeśli wam się tak podoba; a co do mego wieku to nie jestem wykwintną damą, więc czemuż nie miałbym swych lat powiedzieć? Liczę sobie blizko pięćdziesiąt sześć lat. Pomimo świeżej lekcyi o dobrym tonie tkacz nie mógł się powstrzymać od przeciągłego „fiu“, oznaczającego zdziwienie, a reszta tak się ubawiła jego naiwnością, że radość jaśniała na wszystkich obliczach, jakkolwiek przez kurtuazyę wstrzymali się od śmiechu; jam zaś przenosił zdumiony wzrok z jednego na drugiego i w końcu rzekłem: — Powiedzcie mi, proszę, o co chodzi: chcę się od was uczyć. Śmiejcie się, ile chcecie, jeno mówcie. Ba, śmiali się istotnie, a ja znowu poszedłem za ich przykładem, z wyżej wymienionych powodów. W końcu ładna dziewczyna rzekła tonem łagodnym: — „Jest on niewątpliwie nieco rubaszny biedak! ale ja panu powiem, o co jemu chodzi; sądzi on, że na swój wiek wyglądasz pan za staro. Ale nie należy się temu wcale dziwić; skoroś pan podróżował i to zwłaszcza, jak można wnioskować ze wszystkich pańskich słów, po krajach nieuspołecznionych. Powiedziano już nieraz i to niewątpliwie ze słusznością, że się człowiek prędko starzeje, żyjąc wśród ludzi nieszczęśliwych. Powiadają też, iż południowa Anglia sprzyja zachowaniu dobrego wejrzenia. Zarumieniła się i dodała: „Jak się panu zdaje, ile ja mam lat?“ — No — powiedziałem — mówiono mi zawsze, iż kobieta ma tyle lat na ile wygląda, tak więc bez urazy i bez pochlebstwa, dałbym pani dwadzieścia lat. Ona roześmiała się wesoło i rzekła: — Słusznie zostałam ukarana za polowanie na komplementy, gdyż muszę panu wyznać całą prawdę i oświadczyć, że mam lat czterdzieści dwa. Wytrzeszczyłem na nią oczy, zniewalając ją znowu do dźwięcznego śmiechu; ale miałem prawo wytrzeszczyć oczy, gdyż na całej twarzy nie było ani jednej troską wywołanej linii; skóra jej była gładkości kości słoniowej, policzki pełne i zaokrąglone, wargi zaś różowe, jak dopiero co przyniesione przez nią róże; piękne ramiona, które obnażyła do pracy, były mocne i jakby ulane od ramienia do stawu nadgarstkowego. Zarumieniła się nieco pod wpływem mego wzroku, jakkolwiek było rzeczą jasną, że brała mnie za ośmdziesięcioletniego starca; dla potwierdzenia tego rzekłem: — Otóż stara piła zaraz się zdradzi, to też nie powinienem był dopuścić do tego, gdyś mnie pani skusiła do postawienia impertynenckiego pytania. Ona atoli roześmiała się znowu i rzekła: „Teraz chłopcy, starzy czy młodzi, ja muszę znowu iść do roboty. — Wkrótce będziemy tu wszyscy znowu zajęci, pragnę uporać się co najrychlej, gdyż zaczęłam wczoraj czytać ładną starą książkę, którą chcę kontynuować, a więc tymczasem do widzenia“. Pożegnała nas ruchem ręki i poszła lekkim krokiem w dół hali, unosząc ze sobą (jak mówi Scott), część słońca z naszego stołu. Gdy zniknęła, Dick odezwał się: „No, gościu, czy nie masz ochoty zadać kilku pytań naszemu tu oto przyjacielowi? Należy się panu obecnie pańska kolej“. — Bardzo mi będzie miło dać na nie odpowiedzi — rzekł tkacz. — Jeżeli postawię panu jakie pytania — rzekłem — to nie będą one wcale trudne; ale skoro słyszę, żeś pan jest tkaczem, przeto pragnę pana spytać nieco odnośnie do tego rzemiosła, gdyż sam jestem, a raczej byłem z tem rzemiosłem nieco obznajmiony. — Oh — rzekł on — obawiam się, że w tej materyi nie przyniosę panu wielkiego pożytku. Ja znam tylko najbardziej mechaniczny gatunek tkania i jestem w istocie bardzo lichym rzemieślnikiem, nie tak jak Dick. Obok tkactwa zajmuję się nieco maszynowem drukowaniem i składaniem czcionek, jakkolwiek znam się też nieco na delikatniejszych rodzajach drukarstwa; zresztą drukarstwo maszynowe zaczyna obecnie zanikać razem ze słabnięciem plagi robienia książek, wskutek tego muszę się zwracać do czego innego, do czego mam gust i dlatego wziąłem się do matematyki, piszę również rodzaj antykwarskiej książki o pokojowej i że tak powiem, prywatnej historyi końca dziewiętnastego wieku, więcej w celu dania obrazu kraju przed wybuchem walki, niżeli dla czego innego. Oto powód, dla którego pytałem się pana o Epping Forest. Wprawiłeś mnie pan nieco w zdumienie, wyznaję to otwarcie, jakkolwiek pańska informacja była bardzo interesująca. Ufam, że nieco później pod nieobecność Dicka będziemy mogli obszerniej pogadać. Wiem, że mnie uważa za piłę, i gardzi mną za małą zręczność w rękach; tak się dzieje w dzisiejszych czasach. Z tego, co czytałem z literatury dziewiętnastego wieku (a czytałem sporo), jest dla mnie rzeczą jasną, że jest to rodzajem zemsty za głupotę tamtych czasów, które gardziły każdym, co miał używać swych rąk. Ale Dick, mój chłopcze, ne quid nimis! Nie przesadzaj pod tym względem! — Czyż jestem do tego zdolny? — spytał Dick. Czyż nie jestem największym tolerantem na świecie? Czyż nie jestem całkowicie zadowolniony, jak długo nie każesz mi studyować matematyki, albo zagłębiać się w twą nową wiedzę estetyczną, lecz pozwolisz mi zajmować się bodaj odrobinę moją praktyczną estetyką przy pomocy złota i stali, dmuchawki i młoteczka? Ale oto zbliża się twój drugi egzaminator, mój biedny gościu. Teraz, Bobie, musisz mi pomódz bronić go. — Tu, Boffinie — zawołał po chwili — tu jesteśmy, skoro już tak być musi. Spojrzał poprzez ramię i ujrzałem coś błyszczącego w świetle, padającem na poprzek sali; obróciłem się tedy i bez trudu ujrzałem wspaniałą postać, kroczącą zwolna po posadzce; był to mężczyzna, posiadający surdut haftowany, zarówno bogato jak elegancko, tak, że nawet promienie słoneczne odbijały od niego, jak gdyby miał na sobie złotą zbroję. Był to mężczyzna wysoki, ciemnowłosy, nadzwyczaj przystojny, a jakkolwiek twarz jego nie mniej miała uprzejmy wyraz, niżeli twarze innych, to jednak poruszył się z tą nieco wyniosłą miną, jaką piękność zwykła nadawać zarówno mężczyźnie jak i kobiecie. Zbliżywszy się usiadł przy moim stole z uśmiechem na twarzy, wyciągając ramię przez poręcz krzesła w ten pełen wdzięku sposób, jakiego wysocy i dobrze zbudowani ludzie mogą używać bez afektacyi. Przybysz był w sile wieku, ale miał taki szczególny wyraz jak dziecko, które tylko co otrzymało nową zabawkę. Ukłonił się z wdziękiem i rzekł: — Widzę odrazu, że pan jesteś tym gościem, o którym Annie tylko co mówiła mi, gościem, który przybył z dalekich stron, nie znających ani nas, ani naszych obyczajów. Mam nadzieję, że nie odmówisz mi pan odpowiedzi na kilka pytań; uważa pan bowiem — “ W tej chwili Dick przerwał mu: „Nie, Boffinie, bardzo proszę! daj pokój w tej chwili. Pragniesz oczywiście, aby gość czuł się szczęśliwym i jakby u siebie; a jakżeby to być mogło, gdyby musiał nieustannie odpowiadać na wszelkie pytania wtedy, kiedy jeszcze nie połapał się z nowymi zwyczajami nowych dla siebie ludzi? Nie, nie; ja go zaprowadzę tam, gdzie będzie mógł sam stawiać pytania i otrzymać na nie odpowiedzi; to znaczy się do mego pradziadka w Bloomsbury; jestem pewien, że nie możecie mieć nic przeciwko temu. Zamiast więc nudzić, udaj się lepiej do Jamesa Allena i sprowadź mi ekwipaż, ponieważ powiozę go sam. No, dalej stary i nie rób zawiedzionego, nasz gość wystarczy jeszcze i dla ciebie, oraz twoich historyj. Gapiłem się na Dicka; dziwił mnie bowiem jego poufały ton, z jakim przemawiał do tak wspaniale wyglądającej osobistości; myślałem bowiem, że ów p. Boffin, pomimo swego nazwiska tak dobrze znanego z Dickensa, musi być co najmniej senatorem tego osobliwego narodu. On atoli powstał i odrzekł: — Zgoda, stary wioślarzu, zgoda na wszystko; nie mam dzisiaj wiele zajęcia; a jakkolwiek, z pełnym wdzięku ukłonem w moją stronę, moja przyjemność pomówienia z uczonym gościem podległa zwłoce, to przyznaję, że powinien co najrychlej ujrzeć twego zacnego krewnego. Zresztą być może, iż otrzymawszy odpowiedzi na swoje pytania będzie zdolniejszy odpowiedzieć na moje! Mówiąc to, uczynił zwrot i opuścił halę. Gdy już dobrze się oddalił, rzekłem: — Czy może niegrzecznie będzie z mojej strony spytać, kto to jest pan Boffin?, którego nazwisko przypomina mi wiele miłych chwil, spędzonych na czytaniu Dickensa. Dick roześmiał się. — „Tak, tak“ — odrzekł, — to samo wrażenie i my odnosimy. Oczywiście jego prawdziwe nazwisko nie jest wcale Boffin tylko Henryk Johnson, nazywamy go jeno Boffinem przez figle, częścią dlatego, że jest czyścicielem śmietników i podwórców; częścią zaś dlatego, że się ubiera tak okazale i wkłada na siebie tyle złota, co średniowieczny baron. Bo i dlaczegożby nie miał tego czynić, skoro mu się tak podoba? ale my jesteśmy jego specyalnymi przyjaciółmi, to też pozwalamy sobie żartować z niego. Milczałem, więc Dick ciągnął dalej: — Wyborny to chłop, ale ma drobną słabość, mianowicie trawi czas na pisaniu reakcyjnych powieści i szczyci się bardzo należytem odtwarzaniem zabarwienia lokalnego, jak się o tem wyraża; a ponieważ sądzi, że pan przybywasz z jakiegoś zapomnianego kąta tej ziemi, gdzie ludzie są nieszczęśliwi, a więc interesujący dla powieściopisarza, przeto ma nadzieję uzyskać od pana jakieś informacye. Pod tym względem będzie z panem całkiem bez ceremonii. Dla własnej wygody atoli strzeż się go pan. — No, no, Dick — rzekł tkacz — mnie się zdaje, że jego nowelle są wcale dobre. — Oczywiście, że tak ci się zdaje — odparł Dick; — ptaki jednego opierzenia gromadzą się razem; matematyka i antykwarskie powieści stoją mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie, ale oto zjawia się znowu. Istotnie złoty wymiatacz śmieci powitał nas ze drzwi hali; wskutek tego powstaliśmy wszyscy i udali się do portyku, przed którym zaprzężony w pięknego siwoszka stał pojazd gotów na nasze usługi. Był lekko zbudowany i wygodny, a nie posiadał cech tej obmierzłej wulgarności, która była nieodstępna od pojazdów moich czasów, zwłaszcza od tak zwanych „eleganckich“, lecz był w linii tak miły i pełen wdzięku, jak ekwipaże robione w Wessex. Dick i ja wsiedliśmy. Dziewczęta, które przeszły do portyku pożegnać się z nami, machały rękami ku nam; tkacz skłonił uprzejmie głowę; zamiatacz śmieci skłonił się z wdziękiem trubadura; Dick szarpnął lejcami i ruszyliśmy.